The present invention generally relates to pooled transactions, and more particularly to using a platform to enable a user to pool together individual transactions into a single checkout and transaction management system.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.